


The Serious Business of Shoes

by liseuse



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liseuse/pseuds/liseuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My thanks go to my wonderful beta, <a href="http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/"><b>littlebutfierce</b></a> who wrangled my commas admirably. All mistakes, obviously, belong to me. This fic is for <a href="http://wrdnrd.dreamwidth.org/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://wrdnrd.dreamwidth.org/"><b>wrdnrd</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Serious Business of Shoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wrdnrd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrdnrd/gifts).



> My thanks go to my wonderful beta, [](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**littlebutfierce**](http://littlebutfierce.dreamwidth.org/) who wrangled my commas admirably. All mistakes, obviously, belong to me. This fic is for [](http://wrdnrd.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**wrdnrd**](http://wrdnrd.dreamwidth.org/).

  
Christiania poked her head around Pansy’s office door and hem-hemmed. Pansy looked up from the paperwork she was shuffling around and raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

“Sorry,” Christiania said apologetically. “I have Miss Lovegood wanting to see you. Are you busy?”

Pansy looked at the scrolls she’d been arranging in pretty patterns on her desk for the past hour and then back at Christiania. “Do I look busy? Wait. Don’t answer that. Show Luna in.”

“Yes, Miss Parkinson.” Christiania bobbed slightly and backed out of Pansy’s office.

Luna pushed open the door and sat cross-legged in the spare armchair. “I need your help.”

“Finally, someone admits it!” Pansy grinned. “Please tell me it isn’t about work. It’s quarter to four on a Friday and I have done more than enough work this week.”

“No,” Luna said, “although I do have a question about the Moravian Ambasssadorial Exchange scheme. Which,” she hurried on, “can wait until Monday morning. This is about shoes.”

Pansy’s eyes lit up. “Shoes! Luna, are you buying new shoes?”

Luna nodded grimly. “Yes. For Dean’s wedding. Apparently I don’t own anything suitable. Ginny told me that all of my shoes were far too dual-purpose and that I need some fancy ones.”

“Only you, Luna, could imbue the word ‘fancy’ in conjunction with shoes with that much disdain.” Pansy smiled delightedly and sat forward. “What are you wearing to the wedding?”

Luna shrugged. “I thought that dress with the butterfly print.”

“No.” Pansy shook her head. “Not in a million years can you wear that to the wedding. You wore that to Seamus’s wedding and to Parvati’s Admittance Ceremony for the Wizengamot.”

Luna wrinkled her forehead. “It’s a celebratory dress. The butterflies go through their life-stages as the day progresses. It reminds people of their evolution.”

Pansy bit her lip on a giggle. “Yes,” she said, “it does do that. Unfortunately it means that by the time the party is ending you have a dress patterned with twitching butterfly corpses.”

“They are beautiful in their decaying splendour,” Luna said serenely.

“Right. Perhaps we should agree to disagree on that dress,” Pansy said. “The fact remains that you are not wearing it to the wedding, which means you need to buy a new outfit and some new shoes. Yes?”

“Yes,” Luna said glumly. “I am under instruction from Ginny that I must own some shoes that could not also be used for Glumbumble counting or Gilly-Sprite rehoming.”

“I am going to enjoy this so much!” Pansy clapped her hands together in glee. “Monday morning we are not going to come to work. We are going to go shopping. You, Luna Lovegood, are going to buy a wedding outfit and some truly splendid shoes.”

“Oh, good,” Luna said. “Ginny will be thrilled.”

Pansy shook her head. “No, _you_ will be thrilled. Trust me.”

\--

Pansy stood next to the fountain and tapped her foot on the floor. It was ten minutes past nine in the morning, and she could see everyone else dashing for the lifts.

“Sorry!” Luna said breathlessly as she skidded to a halt next to Pansy. “I got collared by Bletchley, wanting to know something about Mushrump harvesting.”

“Good,” Pansy said, and shifted her bag to her other arm.

“No, not good at all,” Luna said in a horrified voice. “It is entirely too early in the year for Mushrump harvesting, and if he does pluck them then he’s going to ruin his lands for Clatterkin nesting in the next three years.”

Pansy laughed to herself. “I hope you told him that.”

“I did,” Luna said. “I also got Alderby to go and get copies of all the files about the restrictions on Mushrump harvesting and the Ministry regulations surrounding it. They aren’t as copious as they should be, which will be rectified next time they come up for review, but he’ll still have a nice pile on his desk by lunchtime.” Luna grinned and said, “That’ll teach him to pinch my arse in the lift.”

\--

“No. Not those ones.” Pansy dragged Luna away from the pair of yellow kitten heels she was admiring.

“But they’re so bright,” Luna said. “You like bright.”

“I like bright. I do not like eye-searing. Also, very few people can get away with yellow, and there are not very many other colours you could wear with those shoes.”

“This is all so complicated,” Luna said despairingly.

“It really, really isn’t.” Pansy turned around at the sound of heels clicking on the wooden floor. “Ah, Elladore, how good to see you.”

“Pansy!” exclaimed the tall brightly-dressed woman, and kissed her on both cheeks. “Not back to buy more shoes, surely?”

“Alas, no,” Pansy said. “Hermione has told me that if I wish to buy more we must instigate a one in, one out policy. I can’t bear to part with any of them, and therefore I am thinking of a way to wriggle round the rules.”

“My kind of cunning.” Elladore smiled. “I take it, therefore, that the shoes are for you,” she said and held a hand out for Luna to shake.

Pansy said, “Sorry, Mother would be horrified. Luna, this is Elladore, one of the best shoemakers in England. Elladore, this is Luna, a shoe naïf.”

“Yes,” Elladore said as she looked down at Luna’s shoes. “I can tell. Now, come and have a cup of tea and we’ll explore what sort of shoes you want, what you actually need and what you are going to get.”

\--

“Say it.” Pansy flicked her wand over their drinks.

“Say what?” Luna said giggled as the bubbles flew around their heads.

“That you love the shoes, I am a goddess amongst women, and that you have been converted to my ways.” Pansy sipped from her glass and raised an eyebrow.

“Okay, okay. I admit it. The shoes are divine.” Luna smiled. “They have faux-White-Letter Hairstreaks as decoration. I don’t know how I was supposed to resist.”

“Even Elladore was amused by your attachment to those butterflies.” Pansy grinned. “And it takes quite a lot to amuse her.”

“Also buttons. I have shoes that button up.” Luna swung her feet out from under the table and gazed admiringly at her feet. “Is this how you feel about your shoes all the time?”

“Yes.” Pansy twisted so she could admire her new black boots. The pink lacy trimmings had been especially irresistible. “It is.”

“How are you going to square it with Hermione?” Luna asked, not taking her eyes off her shoes. She shimmied in her seat, as the Hairstreak fluttered its wings out, before it settled back down on a button.

“I shall keep them in the office,” Pansy said decisively. “And one day a heel will just happen to break on another pair of shoes, and I will have to wear these home, and then I will somehow manage to fix the other pair.”

“Hermione is never going to fall for that.” Luna dipped her little finger into her glass. She crossed her legs and grinned as the Hairstreak, sensing the nectar syrup, rose up to sip the liquid. “It likes the Flitterbloom Fizz!”

“I am sure I will think of a way to work her round to the idea of these boots.” Pansy looked delighted at the prospect. “Now, when do you want to go dress shopping?”


End file.
